The present invention comprises a new Sutera, botanically known as Sutera cordata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SUTZ0001’.
‘SUTZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, white flowers, medium green foliage, medium to large sized, deltoid rounded leaves, fair branching, mounding and semi-trailing trailing plant habit.
‘SUTZ0001’ originated from a cross conducted during the summer of 2008 between a proprietary line designated ‘L0001-1’ as the female parent, and a proprietary line designated ‘K0006-4’ as the male parent. ‘L0001-1’ is a white flowering selection with smaller flowers than ‘SUTZ0001’ and less branching, ‘K0006-4’ is a white flowering selection with comparable size flowers, later flowering and with relatively poor heat resistance.
The resultant seed was sown in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in early spring of 2009. In late spring of 2009, ‘SUTZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the same place.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SUTZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2009 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.